A wide range of agricultural implements are known, are presently in use, and are particularly designed for towing behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor. For example, planting implements, such as planters, typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, a gauge wheel is positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a desired trench depth for seed deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a trench into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the trench. In certain row units, the opener is followed by a furrow closing system that closes the seed trench.
Using conventional control systems, an operator typically manually adjusts one or more operating parameters of the planter and/or associated work vehicle to control the desired spacing and/or depth of the seeds being deposited by the row units and/or to otherwise adjust the planter productivity. For instance, this often takes the form of the operator manually controlling the ground speed of the work vehicle to adjust the current planting speed. However, such manual operation can result in significant operator fatigue. Moreover, with an inexperienced operator, the operator may manually set the ground speed at a value that does not provide for optimal planting productivity and/or efficiency.
Accordingly, a system and method for providing implement-based speed control that allows the ground speed of a work vehicle to be automatically adjusted by an auxiliary or separate controller of a planter being towed by the work vehicle would be welcomed in the technology.